


I Could Be Yours, You Could Be Mine

by Anonymous



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eddie Brock, Breathplay, Cannibalism, Deepthroating, Dreamsharing, In Public, Jealous Venom Symbiote (Marvel), M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rimming, Sexual Fantasy, Shame, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tongue Fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: All the ways that Eddie has gotten off since he bonded with Venom.aka Eddie Brock discovers he loves bottoming: a saga in several parts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be a series of short chapters about Eddie discovering the diverse and surprising wonders of monsterfucking. Each chapter will be a quick smutty vignette about an exciting new area of goo sex.

The first time it happens, Eddie asks for privacy. Venom grants it and recedes quietly, albeit with a hint of offense. But Eddie’s too worked up to care, with weeks of pent up frustration running through him, weeks of sharing his body and having everything he does being observed. He tosses aside his clothes and gets in the shower, the water hot enough to sting.

He’s half hard already, the weight of days and days of sharing everything weighing on him, making him desperate for release. He can feel Venom at the back of his mind, inactive for now. But always watching.

When he finally get his hand around his cock he shudders, bursts of needs prickling under his skin. Venom says nothing, but Eddie can feel his curiosity nibbling at the back of his mind.

He blocks it out and focuses on the sensations: the water pounding on his skin, the steam billowing in clouds around him, the tight, urgent feeling low in his stomach that churns with want. His hand firm around his cock, sending waves of rippling pleasure out through his body.

_**WHAT IS THIS, EDDIE?** _

Eddie jumps as the question reverberates in his head, Venom’s interest sharp and pointed. There goes his privacy, he supposes. He considers ignoring it, but Venom doesn’t take well to being ignored.

“It’s a human thing,” he mumbles, feeling ridiculous and trying not to blush. Venom has seen every other aspect of his sad life, but jacking off alone in his shower seems particularly pitiful.

_**WE LIKE IT.** _

Oh. That was… okay then.

 _ **DO IT AGAIN,**_ Venom orders, and it’s brusque but there’s an emotion under there, a sense of intrigue. Of interest.

Deliberately not thinking about it too much, Eddie slumps back against the shower wall and takes himself in hand. He’s still hard, which he’s not going to examine too closely, so he lets his head drop and works himself with long, smooth strokes.

There’s a sound just on the edge of his hearing: a deep, rolling purr of satisfaction that moves through his body like electricity.

_**WE LIKE THIS.** _

And Eddie’s… alright with that, actually.

“Yeah,” he breathes, voice echoing off the tiles, “feels good.”

He picks up the pace, squeezes a little harder, sensitive almost to the point of discomfort.

_**WE WANT MORE.** _

Eddie can’t find any words, the weeks of stress and change and anxiety eating through him, but it’s okay because Venom knows. He nods, pushes himself off the wall, lets the spray from the shower tease over his nipples.

_**MORE, EDDIE.** _

He can hear the blood pulsing through his ears and feel an abstract, removed sense of shame at what he’s doing. But his body moves on autopilot, knowing what he wants, his thumb flicking out roughly over the head of his cock so he gasps and twitches.

_**MORE.** _

Venom’s interest has turned from a nibbling curiosity at the base of his skull to a raw, ravenous hunger. He feels Venom twisting inside him, adjusting to the new sensations, greedy for more.

He’s been trying to keep his mind on track, focusing on the physical sensations and not letting his train of thought wander into fantasy. He knows that Venom can feel what he thinks and for all that they have shared so far, Eddie isn’t quite ready to share everything.

But then Venom moves inside him and settles near the base of his spine, a feeling of tingling pressure that makes him twitch. And there’s an image that pops into his head like a flash: him pushed up against the wall, Venom in full form leaning over him and opening him up, his tongue slipping inside-

Eddie shoves the thought aside as fast as he can, but he feels the deep scratching of Venom’s hunger in his mind and knows he’s been caught out.

_**EDDIE.** _

He can’t face that, can’t talk about that, tries to pull his mind back to the simple slide of his hand on his cock and ignore the torrent of shame running through him.

_**WE CAN GIVE THAT TO YOU, EDDIE.** _

Venom knows. He knows what Eddie thinks, what he feels, what he really wants. Eddie’s never felt so exposed in his life, held open for examination.

Held open, his mind helpfully supplies, for Venom to take him, to fill him up, to own him. He goes light headed and he can feel his orgasm approaching.

_**ANYTHING YOU WANT.** _

Anything, god, the possibilities, the things they could do, the things Eddie has always wanted but has never asked for-

_**ANYTHING.** _

There’s a final twist of something deep down by his spine and the pleasure builds to a crescendo, and he’s coming, doubling over as he shoots across the shower wall. Lights dance at the corners of his eyes as he reels and slumps to the damp floor.

He can feel the warm, satisfied humming of Venom who seems content to twist around inside him and bask.

_**WE LIKE IT WHEN YOU FEEL GOOD, EDDIE.** _

Eddie pushes himself up and grabs a towel, finally full of a sense of peace and release. “I know, buddy. But for the love of god, please don’t make me talk about it now. Let’s just go to bed and enjoy the afterglow.”

_**THAT IS… ACCEPTABLE.** _

As he gets into bed and digs beneath the covers, he could swear he feels Venom wrapped around his spine and purring as they drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so here for the tentacle sex. Just like Eddie, amiright?
> 
> Anyway, I have a ton of ideas for the next chapters so this will be updated regularly. Perhaps even daily? Who can say.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time is only a few days later. Eddie has been carefully not thinking about it, about how it felt to be so closely observed while he jerked off. It was just one of those things, he supposed, one of those awkwardnesses which arose when you shared a body with another being. It didn’t mean anything. Didn’t make him weird.

He’s on the couch and it’s been a long day, job hunting and grocery shopping (how much can Venom _eat_ , for god’s sake?). All he wants is to sit for an hour and turn his brain off.

He flicks on the TV and turns to the news, ignoring Venom’s grumbles. Venom, of course, prefers to watch cartoons. A loser he might be, but Eddie maintains that he is enough of an adult that he should spend his free time learning about current affairs and not giggling at kids shows.

The news stories are boring, but Eddie’s attention is caught by the news anchor. She’s pretty, blonde and petite, confident smile. She looks a little bit like Anne, actually, and she’s wearing a blouse unbuttoned low enough to show off a nice pair of tits.

A simmer of interest runs up Eddie’s spine and he tunes out the sound of the television and concentrates on the anchor’s mouth, her lush pink lips, how she looks like the kind of woman who would nibble at his ear, bite his neck, get a bit rough with him.

He rubs himself through his jeans, his dick beginning to harden as his mind drifts into fantasy. She could push him backwards onto her bed, rub up against him, maybe take the neat shiny belt from around her waist and tie his wrists to the headboard-

_**EDDIE.** _

Shit. Fuck. Eddie snaps back to himself, to his drafty apartment and the ratty old couch he’s sat on. And, oh yeah, the short-tempered alien that can see and hear everything he thinks.

_**WE DON’T LIKE THAT, EDDIE.** _

Eddie grits his teeth and rips his hand away from his jeans, annoyed. It was literally impossible to get a moment to himself, and now Venom wouldn’t even let him see to his basic human needs.

“I thought you said you enjoyed it,” he pouts, and he would feel embarrassed about how petulant he sounds but it’s hard for him to summon up the energy.

_**WE LIKE IT WHEN WE FEEL GOOD. WE DON’T LIKE IT WHEN YOU THINK ABOUT HER.** _

He can feel Venom’s hostility towards the poor woman from the news. Eddie resists the urge to roll his eyes. Venom sure could be grating at times. “Oh, I see. You’re jealous, is that it? I’m allowed to jack off but only if I don’t think about anyone else?”

( _Else_? a quiet part of Eddie’s brain asks. _As in, anyone other than-_ )

 _ **NOT JEALOUS,**_ Venom growls. He clearly is. _**BUT YOU’RE MINE, EDDIE.**_

“You said that already.” Several times, in fact. It makes something liquidy pool at the base of Eddie’s stomach.

_**MINE, ALWAYS. HERE TO PROTECT YOU, EDDIE. TO MAKE YOU STRONG.** _

Eddie feels something creeping up his thigh, ever so light, rather tentative. A tendril of jet black goo slides over his knee and over the meat of his leg, exerting the lightest pressure over his clothes.

_**TO LOOK AFTER YOU.** _

Eddie stares as the tendril crawls higher, slipping up the inseam of his jeans. A muted, thick feeling of desire thrums through him, shot through with shame.

He can feel Venom in his mind, probing at their boundaries, testing whether this was welcome. Eddie can’t decide whether he’s fascinated or repulsed by the idea.

 _ **LET US HELP YOU.**_ The tendril slides across his dick, pressure barely there, but Eddie can look down and see that Venom knows exactly what he’s doing. _**LET US MAKE YOU FEEL GOOD.**_

Eddie chews on his lip, an itching sensation building up under his skin. He wants, he wants, he wants-

Fuck it, he decides forcefully. It’s his body too, and it’s not as if he’s going to stop jacking off until the day he dies.

He pops the button on his jeans.

He hears Venom growling, deep in his ear, a vibrating hum of hunger. He rubs himself through his underwear, his cock hard and wanting and, unlike his brain, having no compunctions about his current situation.

_**GOOD, EDDIE.** _

Eddie tries to pretend he doesn’t like that. Like that rasping guttural voice isn’t doing anything for him.

_**BUT WE KNOW, EDDIE. WE CAN FEEL HOW MUCH YOU LIKE IT.** _

He shoves his boxers and his jeans down around his thighs, greedy for what he wants. When he gets his hand around his cock and feels the slick sweep of skin on skin, he throws his head back in pleasure. Doesn’t think, doesn’t worry, just feels.

_**LET US.** _

Eddie can feel a pressure gliding up his leg, more firmly now, the tendril running over the naked skin and leaving a trail of heat in its wake. It feels like velvet, but slicker, sleek and strong as it ripples over his thigh.

He really, really wants to know what it would feel like if-

_**LIKE THIS.** _

Eddie’s hand falls away and the tendril wraps around the base of his cock, probing and exploring and testing his reactions. It feels like a ring of heated metal, just about to burn, but also like a wet gel, cool where the air hits his skin. He can’t decide if he wants to scoot away from the sensation or thrust up into it; it is both too much and not enough.

_**RELAX, EDDIE. I GOT US.** _

The tendril of darkness that has been exploring his cock flattens, spreads, sliding over more of his skin. He looks down to see a dark mass working itself around his cock and gently undulating.

Eddie scrunches his eyes shut and stops trying to control the situation, stops trying to hold himself back. Lets himself breathe, lets himself feel the pressure, the warmth, the slow drag over his skin.

 _ **THIS IS PLEASING.**_ It doesn't require a response, but Eddie nods anyway.

“Yeah, Vee. It’s good.”

Venom makes that satisfied purring sound again and the pressure on his cock moves faster, the heat becoming more intense. It’s not like a handjob, but it’s not like fucking someone either. It’s so impossibly tight, and yet it fits him perfectly.

 _ **WE WERE MADE TO FIT EACH OTHER, EDDIE**_ , Venom says.

The darkness around his cock twists and throbs, sending shudders of pleasure through his body. Eddie lets out a breathy moan, then, embarrassed, shoves his hands into his mouth.

 _ **NO.**_ Venom’s tone is sharp and brooks no argument. _ **NOT LIKE THAT. WE WANT TO HEAR YOU.**_

Eddie takes his hand away, grabs onto the back of the sofa instead, squeezing hard. His breath is coming in fast pants.

_**GOOD.** _

It’s easier with someone to tell him what to do. He relaxes into it, lets the sensations wash over him. He feels calm in a way he hasn’t for a long time. Cared for. Knows that Venom has this, has him.

 _ **MINE**_ , Venom agrees, hot and sharp at the back of his neck. _**ONLY MINE.**_

“Yours,” Eddie sighs. And it must be the endorphins, to make him say something like that, but it feels so good with Venom wrapped around his dick and thrumming inside his body and warm in the back of his mind.

He thinks, for a moment, of Venom forming over him, blanketing him with his whole body, holding him down. Venom in total control, and all Eddie has to do is lay there and be used.

_**HMMM.** _

Venom’s rumble of interest is back, as is his own familiar shame at his perverse desires. Getting a hand to jerk off was fine, but that was-

_**WHAT YOU WANT, EDDIE.** _

Eddie shakes his head, too hot all over, squirming with embarrassment. It’s too much, it’s not right.

_**WE WANT TO GIVE YOU WHAT YOU WANT.** _

Venom could do it, he knows, could hold him down and take him, would do it if Eddie asked. He imagines he can feel the embracing heat that’s currently around his cock all over his body, the tingling sensation filing him inside and out.

_**ANYTHING FOR YOU, EDDIE.** _

The pressure around his cock squeezes, pulsates, teases at the underside of his head so his hips pump uselessly into the air. Eddie is letting out these pathetic little sobs, so close and wanting it so much.

He feels Venom slither around the base of his skull, vibrating inside him as he works over his cock.

_**LET US TAKE CARE OF YOU.** _

Eddie throws his head to the side and nods, unable to form words, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. Then the goo around his cock twists, hard, just one, and Eddie is coming in great messy spurts.

He gasps in lungfuls of air, his mind frazzled in a thousand different directions as relief crashes over him in waves. He twitches as Venom works him through it, warmth still rippling around him and teasing the last of his orgasm out of him.

When he slumps back against the sofa the black tendrils recede, slithering off his cock in an obscene revealing of flesh. Venom slides back under his skin and then materializes over his shoulder.

 _ **BETTER?**_ Venom asks, and there’s smugness there but beneath it a genuine desire for confirmation that Eddie is well.

Eddie breathes and lets satisfaction flow through his body like molasses. “Much better.” It seems only polite to say thank you. “Thanks, Vee.”

Venom pushes up against his cheek fondly. _**WHEN EDDIE IS HAPPY, WE ARE HAPPY.**_ A pulse of contentment resonates through their bond.

Beneath the warm, satisfied feeling, a knot of guilt twists in his chest. He's failed at all the relationships in his life before this, and now he's getting off with the alien he's hosting. What kind of person does that?

“Sure, Vee,” he says, hoping Venom can't feel his uncertainty. “We're happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have, like, so many plans for future instalments: tongue fucking, tentacle sounding, in public, a bit of D/S. So many possibilities! Feel free to leave suggestions for what they should try in the next chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

The time after that, something unexpected happens.

They’ve come home from a night of scaring off the scumbags that prey on the homeless people who congregate in the Tenderloin. They hadn’t actually eaten anyone this time, so that was progress, though they had made a couple of thugs scream like little girls and run away in tears. Afterwards, they’d switched back to human form and handed out blankets and cups of tea to people who were sleeping on the street.

It had been satisfying, and it was what Maria would have wanted.

But as pleased as Eddie was that Venom wasn’t automatically eating anyone who pissed him off these days, he could still feel Venom’s craving. It rolls under his skin, a desire for heat and flesh. It bleeds into his own emotions, making him lustful, unfocused.

A needle of hunger spikes through him, directionless and all-consuming. He throws himself onto his bed and wonders whether Venom would let him drink enough whiskey to pass out into sleep.

 _ **NO,**_ Venom interjects. _**DON’T LIKE THAT.**_

Eddie sighs, but he can’t argue. He’s not a kid any more and hangovers really are a bitch.

 _ **BETTER WAYS TO HELP YOU RELAX,**_ Venom says, and there’s an edge to it. An offer.

Eddie considers that, lets the idea roll around in his mind. The blood is pounding beneath his skin and he itches for release.

“Yeah,” he agrees, remembering the last time. He runs a hand over the zipper of his jeans. Thinks about the hot and cool sensations on his skin, how boneless he felt after, how much he wants that now. “Yeah, okay.”

He unzips his pants and pushes them down, palms himself through his underwear. Feels a stirring of interest. Rearranges the pillows, pulls off his pants and throws them aside, makes himself comfortable. Might as well enjoy it.

He looks down and there’s the same tentacle of black goo as before sliding over his thigh towards the hem of his boxers, and he shudders with something that could be either revulsion or arousal.

The one thick tentacle crawling up his leg is joined by another two which wrap around his waist, pushing his hoodie up. He can see the tendrils sliding across his chest and he sucks in a sharp breath when one of them passes over his nipple.

_**HMMM.** _

Eddie knows he’s in trouble when Venom makes that curious humming noise. The tendril round his leg doesn’t move any higher, playing lightly at the inside of his thigh instead. But the two tendrils on his chest roll and explore and each rise up to curl around his nipples, tweaking.

Eddie’s always been sensitive there, and he knows it’s not what guys usually like but it feels so good, the sensations shooting straight to his cock. It doesn’t take long to get him furiously worked up.

“C’mon, Vee,” he pants, pushing his underwear down. “Get on it with.”

A feeling of smug satisfaction reverberates over their bond and the tendril on his leg starts moving again, crawling closer to his cock which is hard and tight against his stomach.

He loves watching Venom move, watching the dark surface ripple and change, like oil on water. The tendril wraps around the base of his cock, tight and firm, and he lets out a huff of air. Right there, that was what he’d been craving.

_**YOU MISSED THIS, DIDN’T YOU.** _

Eddie writhes but he can’t deny it, he’s been thinking about this all week and Venom knows it. He nods and spreads his knees wider, shoves his hips forward, lets Venom wrap all the way around him.

_**WE’LL GIVE YOU WHAT YOU WANT.** _

The tendril around his cock slides maddeningly slowly up and down his cock while the two on his chest twist and play with his nipples. It’s good, just like he's imagined, but more immediate, more real. Another tendril appears from somewhere, holding his balls and running gently across their surface, exploring around them and poking at the sensitive skin behind.

Then the tendril pokes curiosity at his asshole, circling around the tight pucker of skin, and his eyes fly open and he flinches in shock.

“Woah!” he yelps, cheeks flooding with heat. “What are you doing?”

_**WE THOUGHT… MAKES US FEEL GOOD.** _

And that’s not what Eddie had been expecting, not _at all_.

Because, yeah, back at his first job at a shitty local newspaper there had been this girl, Claire, and they’d hooked up a few times. And when she’d blown him, she’d put a couple of fingers in his ass, and yeah, he’d liked it. He’d come harder that he ever had before, actually.

But that was different. That was a blowjob with extras. Having something up your ass, being _fucked_ , that was something else entirely.

_**YOU LIKE IT THERE, EDDIE.** _

“Jesus, Vee,” he snaps, fed up of having his every passing thought monitored. “Give a guy a fucking break.”

The tentacles retreat, leaving him tingling. Venom's hurt thrums through their bond.

_**WE ONLY WANT TO GIVE YOU WHAT YOU LIKE, EDDIE. WHY IS THAT BAD?** _

He sighs, feeling Venom's confusion. “It's not bad, Vee. It's just… There are some things that guys, they're not supposed to do.”

_**BUT IT FEELS GOOD. WHY NOT?** _

“It's just… guys like me, you're not supposed to like it.”

_**THAT'S DUMB. WE DO LIKE IT. WE LIKE TO FEEL GOOD.** _

“I know, Vee. Humans are complicated like that sometimes.”

Venom considers that for a moment. _**WE WILL STOP,**_ he says, and he's retreating back into Eddie's body, no longer covering him, the heat slipping away from his skin-

“No,” Eddie gasps, hating the thought of not having Venom touching him. “Don't stop.” He feels Venom's interest perk back up. “Just… go slow, okay?”

He feels ridiculous asking for reassurance like that, but he knows that Venom won't mind.

_**OF COURSE, EDDIE. ALL WE WANT IS FOR YOU TO BE HAPPY.** _

Eddie’s gone soft now, but Venom doesn’t seem to be in a rush. Tendrils of black wrap around his shoulders, run up his calves, pet his hair. Smooth and warm and comforting.

He relaxes, slowly, his shoulders coming down from around his ears, his legs falling open. Lets Venom explore his body, lets himself enjoy the sensations.

The warmth builds up under his skin, a background throb of want that is vibrating throughout his body. Venom explores the soft hairs on his arm, the sharp line of his collarbones, the sensitive spot behind his ear. When a tendril brushes softly down his neck and traces his throat, he lets out a gasp.

When he looks down, he sees his cock is back to being rock hard and is leaking precum from the tip. He wants so badly to be touched.

“Come on, don’t tease,” he mumbles. “You’re not gonna break me.”

_**WE WOULD NEVER HURT YOU, EDDIE.** _

Venom’s voice sounds close by in his ear and finally tendrils go back to wrapping around his cock, squeezing gently, and Eddie breathes deeply at the relief.

_**JUST RELAX.** _

Eddie doesn’t have to do anything, doesn’t have to decide, doesn’t have to worry. He slides back against the pillows and lets Venom take charge.

_**SO GOOD FOR US, EDDIE.** _

Eddie pretends not to hear that but secretly glows at the praise, knowing that Venom can feel it too. The tendril around his dick squeezes and slides, warmth slicking over his skin.

Slowly, carefully, another tendril slides towards his ass. It’s more tentative than before, less insistent. It runs around the inside of his thighs and nudges behind his balls, and Eddie’s breath is quickening just thinking about where it will go next.

When the tendril circles around his hole it’s so gentle, so delicate, that Eddie squirms. It’s not enough, it’s not what he wants-

_**WE’LL GET THERE. WE HAVE WHAT YOU NEED. PATIENCE, EDDIE.** _

Apparently today is the day he’s going to be lectured about virtue by a cannibalistic alien with only the roughest of understandings of humanity. Terrific.

But he fails to voice his objection, because the tendril is back at his ass, rubbing at his rim, firmer and more determined. Eddie twitches and pushes up into the other tendril that’s still playing with his dick.

“That’s it, that’s good,” he encourages, and that seems to work. He feels Venom’s pleased warmth at his participation.

The tendril winds around him, probes just inside his asshole, just the tip. His instinct is to clamp up tight, to protect himself, but he remembers how good it felt that one time before and forces his muscles to relax.

The texture of the tendril is smooth but slick, like there’s some kind of oil coating it, and it slips inside him so easily. At first it’s just weird, this feeling of fullness, and it takes a moment for him to adjust to the pressure. But then the tendril pulls out and pushes back in again, stretching his rim as it goes, and sparks of pleasure shoot through him.

“Ahh!”

He feels Venom’s delight that he’s made Eddie feel good, their pleasures reflecting each other and compounding.

 _ **GOOD, EDDIE,**_ Venom’s voice reassures him. _**DO YOU WANT MORE?**_

He does, god, he really does. More of this tight heat around his cock and more of this strange fullness in his ass and more of this hissing voice in his ear.

“Yeah,” he manages. “More.”

The tendril around his dick slides faster and pumps harder, and the one in his ass pushes deeper, stretching him open. It’s so much, he feels so full. It’s almost too much. He doesn’t know if he can take any more. And then the tendril wriggles and pulse and rubs over a spot deep inside him and stars burst behind his eyes, lightning shooting through his body.

_**THERE, EDDIE.** _

“There,” he agrees, breathlessly.

Venom works him over, with heat around his cock and pressure in his ass, until Eddie feels like he’s skewered and held in place. He can’t push forward to get more sensations on his cock and he can’t push back to take more into his ass; he has to just relax and take it, let Venom pleasure him.

Whenever the tendril behind him brushes up against his prostate his vision goes blurry for a moment and he lets out this embarrassing whining noise. It’s more intense than he was expecting, more raw. It feels like Venom is inside him in every way: in his body, in his mind, in his heart.

Eddie pushes that sappy thought aside as soon as it enters his head but he knows that Venom notices it. Venom lets out a deep hum and fucks the tendril inside Eddie deeper, harder, rubbing up against his prostate again and again.

Eddie is sweating and twitching, taut like a bowstring, like an elastic stretched further and further. He’s riding on the crest of orgasm, waiting for the smallest movement to tip him over.

 _ **SO GOOD,**_ Venom’s voice catches, his bubbling emotions sizzling in the back of Eddie’s mind. _**OUR PERFECT EDDIE.**_

And that’s all it takes, apparently. The hot hiss of praise in his ear and he’s coming, tension snapping out of him in one giant release, everything fading out of awareness as the tendrils slide around his dick and in his ass, the last drops dribbling from his dick into the black mass of Venom.

 _ **TASTY**_ , Venom says, cleaning him up and absorbing the cum off his thigh. _**A TREAT FOR US.**_

Eddie breathes heavily, his head still swimming. “For me too.”

 _ **NOW,** _Venom announces, _**WE WILL HAVE TATER TOTS.**_

Eddie laughs, a warm affection oozing between them, too comfortable and satisfied for regrets right now. “Sure thing, Vee. Tater tots it is.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now to answer the burning question I know we all asked while watching the movie: Venom, what that tongue do?

Most nights, Eddie sleeps blissfully undisturbed. He thinks Venom must put up some kind of mental barrier while they sleep, because he doesn’t feel him in his head at night. It’s only when he wakes in the morning that he feels Venom uncurling inside his mind, the two of them rousing into consciousness together.

Most nights, anyway.

Some nights, usually when they’re particularly tired or when they’ve been bickering more than normal, as they sleep the barrier between their minds starts to crumble. In his dreams, Eddie sees images of strange planets and hears unearthly noises, he is full of hungers and emotions that are not his own.

Tonight, Eddie sees himself against a backdrop of twinkling stars. He is naked, yet covered as black goo slides across his body in rippling waves, every patch of skin being touched and felt and examined. He can feel the curiosity, the craving, the desire to take his body and to claim it and fill it and own it. A rolling growl reverberates deep, deep at the bottom end of his hearing, so low that it is felt more than heard.

With a gasp, Eddie wakes up, face smushed against the pillow and hard enough to pound nails. He’s humping the mattress and his hand is around his cock before he’s even opened his eyes.

He remembers only fragments of the dream, flashes of dark oily black and sharp teeth. Mostly he remembers how it felt: being wrapped, cocooned, enveloped completely. His body being held and penetrated and molded and reformed.

He revels in the warm, safe feeling, dozy contentment washing over him. He wants to be pinned in place, to be held down. To be blanketed and constricted and safe.

 _ **LIKE THIS, EDDIE?**_ Venom asks, and then his hand is yanked away from his dick and restrained above his head. His other arm snaps up to join, both of his wrists secured in place.

Eddie is suddenly very, very awake. The blood rushes under his skin and he flexes against the hold. But there’s no chance of him moving while Venom has control. His cock twitches wildly.

“Yeah,” he breathes, “like that.”

He feels Venom’s contentment at pleasing him, his curiosity about what else he will enjoy. Black tendrils manifest out of his forearms and wrap over and over around his wrists. When he cranes his head, he can see lines of black goo like rope binding his wrists together and holding his hands in place.

“Fuck,” is all he can say.

_**YOU LIKE IT WHEN WE CONTROL YOU?** _

He feels Venom pondering all of the times that they’ve been in the supermarket and he wouldn’t let Venom choose the food, or when he’s had to convince Venom to keep walking instead of chasing a dog that walks past them on the street.

“Not all the time!” he quickly interjects. “Most of the time I still want to be able to move my own body, thank you. But, ahh, some other times-”

_**TIMES LIKE THIS?** _

“Yeah, times like this. Then it feels good. You know, when you want to touch yourself and you can’t.”

_**THAT IS A STRANGE NOTION.** _

“It’s. Look. It’s one of those human things, yeah? Like we talked about.”

_**YOUR SPECIES IS ODD.** _

Eddie can’t really argue with that. Venom seems content enough with his limited understanding, focusing back on their shared pleasure. He squeezes Eddie’s wrists, half checking Eddie’s comfort, half winding him up further.

Eddie goes loose and pliant and trusts that Venom will take care of him.

Tendrils forms around his waist to push up the ratty old t-shirt he sleeps and to pull down the waistband of his boxers until the head of his cock is peeping out. The tip is red and pulsing and he is very, very hard.

He wants to hurry Venom along but he knows that asking him to go faster will only result in more teasing. He inhales through his nose and tries to find calm.

_**WE DON’T WANT YOU CALM, EDDIE. WE LIKE IT WHEN YOU BEG FOR US.** _

A little blush spreads over Eddie’s cheeks, because that’s really not how he sees himself, but Venom distracts him quickly enough by teasing a tendril over the head of his dick and making him squirm.

 _ **WE WILL PLEASURE YOU WHILE YOUR HANDS ARE BOUND,**_ Venom decides and oh man, Eddie is so on board with that. _**YOU WILL WANT TO TOUCH BUT YOU CANNOT.**_

Venom’s voice is low and rough in his ear, a sibilant hissing that sends shivers down his spine. He imagines he can feel Venom’s hot breath on his cheek, feel the teasing lick of tongue around the shell of his ear.

 _ **HMMM**_ , Venom hums, and oh shit, Eddie’s in trouble again. _**YOU LIKE OUR TONGUE.**_

Eddie feels hot under the collar, like he’s been caught thinking something he shouldn’t.

 _ **GOOD**_ , Venom states.

Leaving Eddie’s hands bound, Venom pulls back and manifests in his mostly full form next to Eddie. Eddie’s wrists are still pinned so he can only flex and gasp as Venom tears off his boxers with a claw and lets his cock spring free. He pushes against Eddie’s thighs, holding them open, and bends his head to let his impossibly long tongue flick out.

The moment his tongue licks a careful stripe up the underside of Eddie’s cock, Eddie’s hips try to thrust upwards to get more. But Venom holds him in place, weight pushing him onto the bed. His head spins with want.

Venom’s teeth are disconcertingly close to Eddie’s dick, but it’s okay. Eddie knows Venom would never hurt him. It gives him a little thrill, actually, like he’s flirting with danger.

Venom goes back for more, wrapping his tongue all the way around the width of Eddie’s cock and moving ever so slowly. It’s like nothing Eddie has ever felt before, all wet heat and lithe muscle. The texture is rough, almost like very fine sandpaper, but it’s smoothed over with dripping saliva. It’s filthy and perfect.

Through the haze of pleasure, Eddie sees Venom’s tongue draw back and then come forward again, playing gently with the tip of his dick. His heart thumps as the rough tongue plays with his slit, pushing against it ever so carefully and sending shocks through his body.

And it’s so nearly too much, he’s so sensitive that it almost feels like burning. But just as he’s about to cry out for a reprieve, Venom’s tongue pulls back and wraps around the base of his cock again, holding him safe.

His fingers flex uselessly, wanting to touch, to run his hands over Venom and himself, the frustrated urge only making him harder.

Venom’s tongue corkscrews around his cock and _tugs_ , and Eddie sees stars. He can feel Venom’s claws digging into his thighs, not quite hard enough to draw blood but firm enough to pinch, to add another layer of sensation to the pulsing of pleasure and pain and want.

 _ **WE LIKE THIS,**_ Venom confirms. _**WE LIKE IT LIKE THIS. TOGETHER.**_

“Yes,” Eddie moans. “Like this. Together.”

He can feel Venom’s pleased hum through his dick, and the vibrations are nearly enough to send him over the edge. They’ve barely gotten started by Eddie knows that it won’t take long, not when it feels like this.

His cock twitches and spurts out a bubble of precum, which Venom laps up with enthusiasm.

 _ **GIVE US MORE, EDDIE.**_ Venom asks, and it’s filled with want. _**LET US TASTE YOU.**_

Eddie thrashes against the tendrils around his wrists, trying to push up his hips and get more of that feeling, but he’s held firmly in place. He can only wait with hitching breaths as Venom laps at his cock, slowly, teasing under the head and around and running up the underside.

When his tongue sheaths Eddie’s cock entirely in one smooth movement, Eddie can’t take it any more. The rough, scratching pleasure overwhelms him and he loses it and comes with a wrecked groan. His cum splatters across Venom’s tongue, and his teeth, and a bit flicks across his face.

When his head stops spinning, Eddie tries to apologize but Vee cut him off with a growl of satisfaction, his tongue reaching out to clean the cum off his own face with a delighted slurp.

 _ **WE TOLD YOU BEFORE,**_ Venom purrs, _**WE LIKE IT. TASTY.**_

The tendrils retract from his wrists, freeing his hands, and Eddie hears himself let out a whimper at the loss. He thinks about the dream, how safe he felt, how at peace. He doesn’t want that feeling to end, wants to feel bound and kept forever.

Even as he thinks it, Eddie knows it’s too much, it’s too needy. They might share a body, but that doesn’t oblige Venom to indulge all of his insecurities. It was an unreasonable request, this need to be held and reassured all the damn time.

He can feel Venom pushing curiously at his mind, trying to figure out his emotions. Venom might have been able to see his memories, but he didn’t necessarily understand them. Venom’s emotional states were discreet: hungry, cold, warm, happy. The blurry mess of Eddie’s feelings were not so clear.

 _ **YOU GOOD, EDDIE?**_ Venom seems confused, maybe even concerned. Eddie knows he needs to keep a lid on his needs or he’ll scare Venom off. And then he would be truly alone, and that thought is too awful to bear.

 _ **WE WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU, EDDIE,**_ Venom assures him. _**WE ARE ONE. WE ARE VENOM. ALWAYS.**_

Eddie really wants to believe that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> waddup monsterfuckers, i'm really thrilled by all the support on this fic so far. thanks for the comments and kudos, and i'm glad you're enjoying reading it as much as i'm enjoying writing it.
> 
> next time: the further adventures of venom's tongue. it's going exactly where you're expecting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We interrupt our regularly scheduled smut for this short interlude of 'plot' (term used loosely). We'll be back to nasty-ass monsterfucking soon, I promise.

After that, it feels like the boundary between their minds start to slip. As they get to understand each other better, there is less and less of a distinction between Eddie’s thoughts and Venom’s thoughts. Now, as often as not there are just **our** thoughts.

And that makes life easier when they need to make a decision or to act quickly: they think as one, move as one, act as one. In a crisis their symbiosis is faultless; there is no disagreement or uncertainty or debate.

But at night, Eddie is haunted more and more frequently by the strange alien dreams. Often the dreams are cold and lonely, the horizon an unbroken line of darkness and the landscape empty and dead. No other living creatures, no family, no friends, just them alone in the blackness.

When Eddie wakes from these dreams with his heart hammering and his skin cold, he feels like he’s drowning in darkness. He knows that there will be no one to catch him as he sinks deep into the depths of the earth. The room is too quiet, the walls too close, a rising feeling of panic wells up in his chest because he is alone and he has been left behind and he will drown here, gasping for air-

Then Venom will uncurl in his mind and pool out of his chest, spreading across his entire body like a blanket, generating warmth and closeness, murmuring that _**WE ARE HERE, WE HAVE YOU, YOU ARE NEVER ALONE NOW**_. And Eddie drinks in the contact, lets Venom’s heat soak into his skin, lets his reassurance wash over him, reminds himself that he is half of a whole now and that he will never be truly alone. Eventually, he sleeps, with Venom blanketed over him and holding him tight like an embrace, the weight and solidity and certainty of the other’s presence weighing into his subconscious like a promise.

Sometimes, the dreams are vivid and violent, full of shapes and sounds that Eddie queasily recognizes as the spray of arterial blood, the wet rending of limbs, the crunch of bone between teeth. He awakes with the taste of blood in his mouth and runs to the bathroom, hunched over the toilet until the churning in his gut subsides.

Then there are the other times. The times when he closes his eyes at night at sees himself, naked and spread open, skin slicked with pearls of sweat and breath coming in short bursts. He sees the arch of his back, the thick meat of his thighs, the soft curve of his ass. Feels the hunger, the desire to take apart and put back together, the desire to own and protect and hold. Feels the reflections of his own pleasure, the gnawing want for skin and slick and friction and heat and pressure and sweat.

Those times, when he wakes up hard and hungry, Venom will wind himself in thin strips around Eddie’s arms and legs, clinging to him like rope, tendrils intertwined with Eddie’s fingers like a caress, tentacles sliding around his aching cock and deep into his ass, holding him and clasping him and milking him until he spends himself with a ragged breath over the thin bed sheets.

Venom always knows what he needs, and he always gives so unselfishly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a quick heads-up: this chapter contains brief non-sexual cannibalism. just so you know.

Eddie is standing in line at the bank, bored, gazing vacantly out the window as he waits to deposit a check from a freelance gig. It’s not much money, but it’s more than nothing so he’ll take it. It should at least cover their food budget for a few weeks.

Venom is scratching irritably at the base of his skull, also bored. He scrutinizes the check in Eddie’s hands. _**WHY ALL THIS WAITING FOR A LITTLE PIECE OF PAPER, EDDIE?**_

 _It’s money, Vee,_ he thinks. He really doesn’t want to be the crazy guy talking to himself out loud, and Venom can hear him just as well like this _. We need it for rent and snacks._

_**IF WE NEED MONEY, WHY DON’T WE JUST TAKE SOME? LOTS OF MONEY HERE.** _

_We are **not** robbing a bank._

**_WHY NOT?_ **

_Because then we’ll be sent to prison, and trust me, you wouldn’t like that. No tater tots in prison._

Venom recoils in horror. _**NO TATER TOTS?**_

 _No tater tots,_ Eddie confirms solemnly.

Venom is chewing over that appalling possibility when the bank doors fly open and a man runs in wearing a balaclava and brandishing a gun. He fires a burst of shots into the ceiling.

“Everyone! On the floor now!” he yells. People start screaming, looking around for the exits. “Don’t fuck around or I’ll shoot the fucking lot of you.”

Venom uncoils within Eddie, hot and angry and ready. _**BAD GUY, RIGHT EDDIE? WE CAN EAT HIM.**_

Eddie is about to tell Venom that they should only beat the guy up a bit and hand him over to the authorities, but then the thief goes up to the cashier, yanks her by her hair, calls her a slut, and threatens to do something awful to her.

 _Yeah,_ Eddie decides, _we can eat him._ He feels Venom sliding over his skin and he slips into Venom’s full form in one smooth movement.

The thief looks around, takes them in, screams hysterically, and starts shooting.

It takes only seconds to disarm the guy and throw him against a wall. Why they pick him up, his feet dangle in the air and he keeps screaming. From inside their black mass, Eddie can feel Venom’s hunger and his sense of righteousness. He feels the thief’s skull crack as they bite through it, brain matter squishing in their mouth and blood running down their chin. He can feel the thrill of the fight and the joy of their strength. He likes it more than he thinks he should.

 _ **DELICIOUS,**_ Venom observes. He drops the headless body and it falls to the ground with a wet splat. _**NO MORE TATER TOTS FOR HIM.**_

Eddie looks around, sees the horrified bank customers quaking in fear and making desperate runs for the emergency exit, and decides it’s not a good idea to stick around. Venom shoots out a tendril to pull the entrance door off its hinges and darts out into the street, bounding on all fours like a wild beast.

Venom moves fast, and when they reach home the adrenaline is still pumping through Eddie’s system.

 _ **WE DID GOOD,**_ Venom preens. _**WE ARE A HERO.**_

“Sure, Vee, we did good.” Eddie feels a little nauseous. He imagines he can still feel gristle stuck in his teeth.

But he can also feel Venom, happy and fulfilled and proud.

 _ **YOU TEACH US WELL.**_ Eddie blushes and hopes Venom hasn’t figured out that a bit of praise is his real weakness. _**WE SHOULD CELEBRATE.**_

“What did you have in mi-”

Eddie doesn’t get to finish his sentence before Venom has him bent over the back of the couch, wrists pinned together and ass in the air.

 _ **YOU FIND THIS EXCITING,**_ Venom purrs, and yeah, judging the fact his dick has gone from zero to pressing hard into the sofa cushions in a couple of seconds, that’s definitely true. _**YOU FIND BEING WITH US EXCITING. YOU FIND THE POWER EXCITING.**_

Eddie squirms, because he knows it’s wrong. It’s not right to get off on a feeling of power. Not right to enjoy crushing those who deserve it. Not right to savor the crunch of bones between his teeth.

_**NOT WRONG, EDDIE. IT’S PERFECT. YOU’RE PERFECT. WE ARE PERFECT TOGETHER.** _

And then it gets difficult to think about morality any more because Eddie’s shirt is up around his shoulders and his pants and underwear are down around his thighs and Venom’s tongue is tracing wet trails down his back.

“Vee,” he gasps. “What are you-”

_**WE HAD FUN. NOW YOU HAVE FUN.** _

Venom is trying to sound domineering (apparently he’s gotten the idea that that is what Eddie’s into, although Eddie has no idea why that might be). But Eddie can also feel how his heart is still thumping fast from the encounter at the bank and how his body is full of excitement that is not entirely his own. He can feel that Venom wants this as much as he does.

Eddie exhales and folds himself over the sofa, giving up control, knowing Venom has him.

 _ **OUR EDDIE.**_ Venom preens, feeling Eddie’s trust.

They’re both wound up, both on edge, so when Venom runs his long, thick tongue all the way along Eddie’s crack they both shudder with pleasure. The rough, wet texture tugs at his skin, prickling and sensitive and terribly compelling.

Eddie searches for the sharp pointed shame that usually accompanies their exploits but he finds only a dull reflection of it, overruled by ravenous hunger for everything that Venom can give him.

_**GOOD, EDDIE. WE ARE HUNGRY TOO.** _

The tongue laps at his ass, playing over his cheeks and between them, circling his hole with teasing little licks until he can feel saliva dripping filthily between his legs. It sends little sparks of pleasure to his dick but it’s not enough, it’s not what he wants, he wants that delicious full feeling again.

_**LIKE THIS, EDDIE?** _

Venom’s tongue teases around his hole once more before sliding in, the wet slimy texture pushing into him and stretching him open. It’s just an inch or two at first but it feels like more; the stretch is intense. Eddie breathes through his nose and lets the slow burn spread down his limbs.

Once he’s adjusted, Venom’s tongue slides slowly in and out, the slightly rough texture catching on his rim and creating a warm throb of feeling. When it slides in deep, it feels like he’s stuffed to capacity, like he couldn’t possible take any more, but each time it dives in deeper and deeper until it’s rubbing roughly against his prostate.

Eddie hears himself whining encouragement and Venom grips tight around the back of his thighs, holding him in place. Just as Eddie’s getting used to the hot, slow slide of thick tongue in and out of his ass, Venom pulls back and laps carefully around his rim, teasing.

Eddie could cry from the frustration. His mind is a rolling turmoil of _want_ and _need_ and _more more more_ , and he can feel Venom slipping between his thoughts, inside his head as well as his body. He wonders if Venom is trying to test him, playing with him.

_**WE WOULD NEVER DENY YOU, EDDIE. BUT WE FEEL HOW MUCH YOU LIKE TO WAIT.** _

Eddie trusts Venom, he knows it will be okay. He forces himself to unwind, to simply feel the sensations instead of trying to control them. Let Venom look after him.

 _ **YES, EDDIE,**_ Venom glows. _**WE WILL ALWAYS GIVE YOU WHAT YOU NEED.**_

Venom slides his tongue in again, hard, deeper than before, the squirming tip of his tongue sliding deep inside him and stimulating every sensitive nerve. He pulls back and thrusts back in again, fucking him deep, setting a punishing pace.

Eddie feels like his insides are burning, like every cell in his body vibrates whenever Venom shoves his tongue into him. His cock is dribbling precum down the back of the sofa but he can’t jerk himself off to get any relief: his hands are still pinned together, immobilized in front of him.

 _ **NO TOUCHING, EDDIE,**_ Venom orders. _**ONLY US.**_

“Only you,” Eddie agrees, a sense of calm fulfillment settling over him. He would come when Venom let him.

_**SO GOOD FOR US.** _

Most of the time, Eddie can only feel the vague outline of Venom’s thoughts, like wispy clouds passing through his mind. So it surprises him when he feels Venom push a thought towards him in their mind, an invitation to share an experience.

When Eddie calms his mind, he finds that can see himself through Venom’s eyes. Dark inky blackness is shot through with sparks of light when anything moves, and in the center of Venom’s view is him. As he twitches and writhes over the back of the sofa, he glows. His sweaty skin, pulled over soft delicate flesh. The way his hair is flopped in his face, the way he’s straining against the tendrils restraining his hands, the way Venom’s tongue is pushing deep inside his ass.

Eddie has never seen himself like this.

He looks beautiful.

_**OUR BEAUTIFUL EDDIE.** _

Their bond is full of pride and affection, full of care, full of love. Eddie feels Venom’s fierce protectiveness, his attachment, his certainty that they are bonded now and forever, that no other host would ever suffice for him now that he has been with Eddie.

As the wave of feelings recede and Eddie slides back into his own mind, he can only gasp and moan, the emotions rolling through him like aftershocks. He is dimly aware that tears are falling from the corners of his eyes, running down his face in wet drops that mix with his sweat. Venom works him through it, sliding his tongue in so deep until he is impossibly full, bound and stuffed in every way.

 _ **PERFECT,**_ Venom hisses in his mind, flicking his tongue against his prostate at the same time. Every muscle in Eddie’s body contracts and tightens down and he floats for a second. His mind hovers, suspended like the moment at the top of a parabola just before the gravity kicks in. After what feels like minutes his muscles cramp tighter still and then release, the tide of orgasm washing through his body with a burst of pleasure.

When his mind returns, he is collapsed over the back of the sofa and his chest is heaving. Tears run down his cheeks and mingle with the cum splattered over the worn fabric. Venom slides around his shoulders and encircles his neck, tongue flicking out to wipe away Eddie’s tears.

Eddie tries to stand but his legs give out and he can only slump to the floor.

 _ **TOO MUCH?**_ Venom frets, a slight feeling of guilt and worry pressing over their bond.

“No, Vee,” Eddie says quietly. “That was just… a lot to take in.”

Venom is uncharacteristically quiet and Eddie can sense his unease.

Eddie tries to gather his feelings into some kind of coherence. “Is that - what you showed me, is that really how you see me?”

Venom seems surprised by the question. _**OF COURSE. WOULD NEVER LIE. OUR EDDIE IS BEAUTIFUL. OUR EDDIE IS PERFECT.**_

Eddie looks down at his hands, chews over his feelings.

“It seems like… there are seven and a half billion people on this planet, and some of them are wonderful people who are doing important things, and you’re stuck with me.”

_**WE ALREADY TOLD YOU. DON’T WANT ANOTHER HOST. WANT YOU, EDDIE.** _

“It’s not as if I have a lot to offer, is all. The only other person I’ve ever been this close to was Anne, and I betrayed her trust and screwed everything up. You said it yourself: I’m a loser.”

 _ **YES,**_ Venom agrees. _**YOU ARE A LOSER.**_

Eddie rolls his eyes. “Oh, terrific. Great pep talk, Vee, thanks for that.”

_**YOU MISUNDERSTAND. YOU ARE OUR LOSER. WE SEE YOU. WE KNOW YOU. WE UNDERSTAND YOU. YOU ARE NOT PERFECT TO OTHERS, BUT YOU ARE PERFECT FOR US.** _

_Perfect for us,_ Eddie thinks. Something warm glows deep in his chest at that, and he feels his affection for Venom mirrored back at him, a rippling ocean of acceptance and understanding and harmony.

_**WE ARE LOSERS TOGETHER, EDDIE.** _

“Together,” Eddie agrees.


	7. Chapter 7

The guy sitting opposite Eddie in the booth keeps droning on about quarterly numbers and office gossip and management hierarchy. Eddie picks at the edge of the stained wooden table, eyes flicking around the grimy dive bar they’re in and looking for signs of danger. He’s vaguely aware that the low thrum of anxiety he’s feeling is for once coming from Venom instead of himself.

But there’s no danger here. At least, no more danger than the potential for a bar brawl or getting mugged, which is standard for this part of the city. Or death from boredom at the hands of the suit he’s talking to.

Eddie smiles coyly and asks about the guy’s boss, does he enjoy his work, how important he must be to the city council. The guy is obviously flattered and a little boastful; he’s already two drinks down and his words are coming fast and loose. Eddie just needs to guide him into talking about the building permits that are distributed by his department at the council, then he can pick his brains for info on the slum landlord story he’s working.

“Gosh,” Eddie breaks out the big guns: he looks up from under his lashes and chews a lip in mock nervousness. “You must be a big deal in the council.”

The guy preens and Eddie knows he has him on the hook. It’s not the most honorable behavior, but it’s also not the first time he’s flirted with a source to get information. Whatever it takes.

He hears a low, insistent growl in his ear. He ignores it.

He’s just steering them to the topic of building permits when the guy leans over and flags down the waitress, ordering them more drinks. As he leans, he puts his hand on Eddie’s leg. Once she’s gone, he doesn’t move it.

Whatever, Eddie thinks. This guy wants to grab his leg, he can go ahead.

The growling gets louder. He keeps ignoring it.

They’re getting into the juicy details, gossip about which council members are on the take from which real estate firms, when the hand on his leg starts slowly moving up his thigh. Eddie tenses but doesn’t push it away.

_**HE IS TOUCHING YOU, EDDIE. YOU DON’T LIKE IT. MAKE HIM STOP.** _

Eddie keeps his focus on the details. “The mayor’s involved as well?” He does his wide, innocent eyes, so impressed by the important man who works for the city. “No way!”

The guy leans into his space and whispers in his ear. Tells him about the people in the major’s office who are in on the corruption.

_**WE DO NOT TRUST HIM. MAKE HIM STOP.** _

The guy’s hand reaches the top of his thigh and squeezes.

 _ **“NO TOUCHING,”**_ Venom growls, taking control of Eddie’s hand to push the guy away from him with more force than is strictly necessary. The guy looks affronted, as if he hadn’t even considered that his attentions might be unwanted.

Eddie tries to cover. "Let's take it slow, yeah?"

The guy's nose wrinkles in disdain. "Sure, whatever."

He starts talking again, but before long his hand is creeping back towards Eddie's leg. The skin on the back of Eddie's neck crawls with discomfort.

Eddie tries to shuffle away and the guy follows him, crowding into his space. "How about we get out of here?" he asks. His breath smells like a bar mat.

"Maybe later, yeah?"

“Ugh.” He gets in Eddie’s face, poking him in the chest with a finger. “I thought we were having a good time. But I see you’re just a prissy bitch cocktease.”

A rage that isn’t Eddie's explodes in his chest and he feels his eyes and mouth yank backwards to reveal Venom’s glowing eyes and razor sharp teeth. _**“LEAVE. NOW.”**_ he hears his voice boom. _**"OR WE EAT YOU WHOLE."**_ Then he’s back to normal in a flash of a second.

All of the blood drains from the guy’s face and he stumbles backwards. He looks around the bar for backup, but their little stunt hasn’t caught anyone’s attention. “I’ve had too much to drink,” he mumbles, looking ashen. “I gotta go.”

He turns and runs.

 _Seriously, V?_ Eddie thinks, pissed off. _We were getting good info from him._

Eddie can feel anger radiating off Venom, not directed towards him but out at the world. A territorial defensiveness, like a hissing cat. _**HE TOUCHED YOU.**_

_Yeah, us humans do that sometimes._

_**YOU DID NOT LIKE IT.** _

_No, but I could live with it for the sake of the story._

_**WE DID NOT LIKE IT. YOU’RE MINE, EDDIE. ONLY MINE.** _

A shiver passes up Eddie’s back at that.

_**YOU LIKE BEING OURS. YOU LIKE IT WHEN WE TOUCH YOU.** _

He can’t deny that’s true. A glowing warmth spreads around his neck at the thought.

_**ONLY MINE.** _

Eddie feels a different pressure on his thigh; a rippling coolness under his clothes, Venom sliding out of his body and over his leg, smoothing over the area where the guy had touched him. Eddie feels the anxiety in his system dissipate, the cool touch of Venom on his leg soothing him.

_**NO ONE ELSE.** _

Eddie’s breath hitches as Venom rolls under his skin and nestles in the base of his spine. He spreads forward, sliding up the inside of his thigh.

“Vee,” he hisses, out loud, because he’s got a limited amount of mental bandwidth to spare and it’s not like he’d be the only person who’s ever talked to themselves in this bar. “What are you doing?”

_**MAKING YOU FEEL GOOD. REMINDING YOU WHY YOU ARE OURS.** _

He looks down and he can see the fabric of his jeans rising and shifting where Venom is moving under it. His cheeks heat, but he’s pretty sure that no one can see what is going on under the table.

“In public? _Really?_ ”

Tendrils run from his legs up his thighs, brushing against his cock. He fidgets in his seat.

_**YES, REALLY.** _

Eddie knocks back the last of his drink as Venom slides a slim tendril all the way around his cock. He’s rapidly hardening at the touches, soft like velvet.

_**HERE, EDDIE.** _

Eddie’s head falls back against the back of the booth and he unconsciously spreads his legs, making more room for Venom to move in his tight jeans.

He hears a hum of self-satisfied amusement and Venom strokes him more firmly. When he looks down, he can see the front of his jeans tenting and rippling. Awkwardly, he shuffles around to the back of the booth so that he’s out of view of the other patrons.

_**AWW, EDDIE, WHY NOT LET THEM SEE? LET THEM ALL SEE THAT YOU’RE MINE.** _

He feels Venom slip all the way over his dick, gently squeezing but not moving, just a warm, firm pressure all over. It’s a very pleasant kind of torture.

“Hey.” The sullen waitress appears at the end of the booth and Eddie tries not to panic. He can feel Venom slinking under his skin, smug and possessive. “You want another drink?”

“Nope,” Eddie squeaks as Venom grips him tighter. “I’m good.”

She squints at him strangely, then shrugs. “Suit yourself.”

As she turns her back, Eddie’s hips are pumping up under the table, trying to get more from Venom’s teasing.

“C’mon, Vee, please,” he gasps, knowing that Venom can’t resist when he asks nicely. “Please, I want it, let me have it, come on.”

Eddie can feel how much Venom is enjoying his squirming. The low growl is back in his ear.

_**WANT MORE, EDDIE?** _

“Yes,” he breathes. “You know I do.”

Eddie stutters the last words as Venom runs a single slim tendril over the head of his cock, playing gently, teasing at the slit. The way things are going, he’s going to shoot his load in his pants at any moment.

_**OH NO, EDDIE. NOT YET. WE HAVE PLANS FOR YOU.** _

Venom pushes himself to the forefront of Eddie’s mind and takes the reins. They stand. Venom doesn’t fully command Eddie’s body - Eddie still has the control to grab his jacket and hold it in front of the enormous bulge in his jeans - but he strongly suggests that they throw some money on the bar and walk out. Eddie lets him take charge.

The door leads out into an alley, dark and smelling of garbage. The air is cold and damp, a little smattering of rain falling. Eddie is bouncing from one foot to the other, turned on and antsy and keen to get home as soon as possible so they can finish what they started.

_**NO. TOO FAR. HERE WILL DO.** _

And then Eddie finds himself pinned up against the wall of the bar, feet off the ground. He gasps and think about when he’d first met Venom in the alley outside his house. But this time, he is achingly hard and the monstrous chuckling in his ears is only making him harder.

_**WE REMEMBER THAT TOO, EDDIE. YOU WERE SO GOOD FOR US, EVEN THEN.** _

Hundreds of tiny tendrils peel out of his skin. Some affix him to the wall, while others play across his skin, pushing aside clothing to get beneath. Eddie’s head swims, looking at to the end of the alley where really anyone could see them if they just walked past.

_**EVERYONE CAN SEE THAT YOU’RE MINE.** _

Eddie’s heart hammers with lust and the faint edge of worry that they’ll be caught. He makes a valiant effort to retake some control of the situation. “You gonna put your money where your mouth is, big guy?” he pants. “Or are you just gonna talk?”

He feels Venom’s umbrage at that, feels his desire to match the taunting, feels his hunger for Eddie’s approval. The tendrils holding him to the wall recede and he drops to the ground. Venom seeps out of his skin and manifests in his full form in front of him, tall enough to block out the streetlights, black enough to blend into the darkness.

Eddie swallows thickly and Venom lifts him like he weighs nothing, pushing him up against the wall, shoving a thick black thigh roughly between his legs. Eddie makes a strangled sound when his cock drags against Venom’s leg, and he goes limp, trusting the seething black mass to hold him upright.

 _ **"NOW, EDDIE,"**_ Venom says, _ **"WE WILL HAVE FUN."**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: are they gonna bang against that wall????
> 
>  
> 
> Spoiler: they definitely gonna bang against that wall.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey friends! it's been a minute since I updated this fic as I was busy with a big bang for another fandom. but now I'm back! with more of that sweet monsterfucking action!
> 
> also, to the person who requested Venom tongue fucking Eddie's throat... i got u fam.

Eddie is used to having Venom around now, for the most part. The physical presence in unexpected places in his apartment had taken longer to get used to than the voice inside his head, though now he can’t imagine his life without either.

Still, it’s a rarity for him to see Venom in his full form. Normally, when this happens he is _inside_ Venom, in the warm, dark cocoon that protects him when they suit up together. But now, pressed against the wall with Venom in front of him, for once he can take in the view.

His shoulders are broader than Eddie twice over, his eyes are pearlescent with patterns that undulate slowly as Eddie watches them. Venom sees Eddie looking and pulls his lips back into a smile that shows off rows of razor sharp teeth with his tongue rolling out between them.

 _ **YOU LIKE US LIKE THIS?**_ Venom asks, and it feels genuinely curious.

Eddie’s throat is dry. “Yeah,” he manages.

He feels Venom’s pride at that. And he can feel Venom flipping through his mind, peering out through his eyes, seeing himself towering over Eddie. He must be able to feel Eddie’s trust, his affection. And the urgent, throbbing want that is pulsing low in his belly.

 _ **EDDIE,**_ Venom says, and it’s full of adoration.

Eddie wriggles impatiently, digging his heels into Venom’s back. Venom laughs, fond, indulgent.

“Kiss me,” Eddie asks breathily. He’s been thinking about that night in the forest, about how it felt to be claimed like that, about whether it would be crossing a line to ask for it again.

He knows that Venom is thinking about that night too. They’ve never talked about it, though Venom didn’t disagree when Anne told him the kiss had been Venom’s idea. It seemed to Eddie at the time that Venom felt a little smug about his cleverness.

But now Venom is almost shy.

“C’mon, Vee,” Eddie goads. “I know you liked it last time.”

Venom growls, low and dangerous, before bringing up two clawed hands to grasp Eddie’s cheeks. Turning his face upward, Venom leans in so close that Eddie could count every one of his teeth.

Venom's tongue snakes out, the tip playing softly against Eddie’s lips, and Eddie's mouth falls open instinctively. Venom pushes inside until wet, slick muscle writhes in his mouth and tickles the back of his throat. It’s filthy and sloppy and exactly what he needs. Eddie sucks on his tongue greedily, the rough texture strange but compelling inside his mouth.

It’s good, it’s what he wanted, it’s like he remembers it. He locks his arms around Venom’s neck and holds him close, opens his mouth as wide as he can and takes in more and more of that devastating tongue.

The kiss turns messy, saliva everywhere, dripping down Eddie’s chin and he doesn’t care. He sucks harder on Venom’s tongue, encouraging him to give more, and he makes soft moaning noises that echo down the alleyway.

Venom humors him, pushes more of his tongue into Eddie’s mouth until Eddie is stuffed, and he knows what Eddie wants when he squeezes his thighs tighter around Venom’s black mass. Venom holds Eddie’s face and shoves his tongue in even deeper until it’s pushing against the back of Eddie’s tongue.

Eddie feels worry shading over this bond, but all he wants is _more more more_ of this. He grips Venom firmly, telegraphing his consent between their minds. And Venom responds, shoving his tongue past Eddie’s tonsils and into his throat.

And this is what Eddie’s been thinking about, ever since that night in the woods. Venom filling him, stuffing him up in every way, stretching him open.

He can barely breathe, and he’s starting to get light headed. His cock is achingly hard between them, still trapped in his too-tight jeans. He gasps in little huffs of air through his nose and holds on to Venom tighter, not wanting to stop.

Venom seems to have an intuitive understanding of his limits though, and he keeps going, pushing his tongue down Eddie’s throat, pulling it back for a moment to let Eddie breathe, then ramming it back into place over and over again. He fucks Eddie’s throat with punishing force, and it’s everything Eddie didn’t know he wanted.

Eddie feels tears running down his cheeks, his vision tunneling as his air runs out, his mouth full of wriggling tongue and a sense of euphoria washing over him as he approaches blackout. There’s no fear, though, no worry. He trusts that Venom would never let him be hurt.

There’s a distant ringing in his ears and his vision is fading almost completely. He lets himself go limp, knowing that Venom will hold him in place and keep him safe, all that he has to do is relax and let Venom penetrate him in every way.

Venom takes him right to the brink, to the moment he’s about to pass out, where everything is soft and gooey and distant. His chest is aching and his throat is burning and his eyes are rolling back in his head, skirting right along the line of too much -

And then Venom pulls back, holds him upright, lets him suck in air in desperate lungfuls, and he feeling like he’s floating.

 _ **EDDIE**_ , Venom says, softly, and all Eddie can do is splutter in response, pinpricks of light still dancing in front of his eyes.

Venom nudges against his cheek, tongue flicking out to run around his chin, slipping lower and sliding ever so gently across the front of Eddie’s burning throat. Eddie whines and thrusts up against Venom, no hope of forming words.

Just as well they don’t need words. Venom wraps an arm around his waist, holding him against the rough brick of the wall. With his other hand Venom pushes up Eddie’s shirt and pops the button on his jeans.

Eddie gasps in relief when Venom pushes his underwear aside with an impatient rip and wraps a cool hand around his dick. Sparks of pain and pleasure fly through his body, from his aching throat to his throbbing cock, and he tips his head back and lets Venom take care of him.

Venom’s tongue laps gently at his lips while his clawed hand slides up and down his dick and Eddie feels like time is suspended, his focus narrowed down to the slick feeling of Venom against his skin. He still feels distant, like he’s not quite occupying his body, like the zings of pleasure could be originating from him, or from Venom, or from them both.

Venom works him over with increasing speed, spiraling pleasure twisting low in his gut. Then Venom takes his spare hand and wraps it around Eddie’s throat and squeezes, just hard enough for Eddie to feel the ghost of pain from before, and the sensations build to a shattering crescendo.

He comes with a ragged gasp, air forced through his tender throat and he spirals higher and higher, the floating feeling enveloping him completely until all he sees is a field of brilliant white.

When he comes back down to earth, he finds Venom petting him all over, dangerously clawed hands caressing him so gently.

“Hebleugh,” he says. His mouth hasn’t quite caught up to the rest of him, apparently. But Venom doesn’t seem to mind, smiling wolfishly and looking just a little self-satisfied. Venom strokes his hair, and Eddie would protest about that being undignified but actually it feels rather nice.

Once he’s regained control over his limbs, Eddie tries to stand. But his knees give out and he stumbles forward into Venom’s solid mass.

Venom tuts, actually tuts, though it sounds fond. He rearranges Eddie’s clothes and bundles him up so he’s warm and snug.

 _ **HOME?**_ he asks.

“Home,” Eddie agrees. All he wants right now is a warm bed and Venom to hold him close.

 _ **I’LL TAKE US,**_ Venom says, and with a swift movement he’s sliding over Eddie’s skin and rising up around his head until Eddie is safely cocooned inside.

Eddie relaxes, cedes control, and lets himself enjoy the ride.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to squeeze in a little update before Christmas so here we go, more of Venom tending to his Eddie.
> 
> Last time someone mentioned something about overstimulation and I'm uhh, into that. So enjoy!

Eddie watches the cursor on his word processor blink.

He’s been making good progress on this story about slum landlords: he’s got all the research, he’s dug beneath the bureaucracy to identify the culprits, and he knows the angle he wants to take. He started writing this morning, and it had flowed naturally, knowing the story he wanted to tell.

But now he’s hit a wall. The sentences aren’t coming together properly and he’s distracted by the noise of the refrigerator, by the cars outside his window, by the blaring of the television next door that’s filtering through the wall.

He twirls a pencil between his fingers and tries to decide whether beginning a paragraph with “But” is too gauche, staring off into space.

_**EDDIE.** _

He snaps back from wherever he’d zoned out to. “Yeah?”

_**YOU ARE NOT BEING VERY PRODUCTIVE.** _

“You can’t hurry writing, Vee,” he sighs. “It’s a process. It takes time.”

_**YOUR PROCESS DOESN’T SEEM TO INVOLVE MUCH ACTUAL WRITING.** _

Eddie pushes back a wave of defensiveness when he realizes that Venom is teasing him and smiles a crooked smile. “You noticed that, huh?”

_**YOU SHOULD TAKE A BREAK, EDDIE.** _

Eddie hums noncommittally. He really ought to finish writing this section first.

_**CAN’T WORK LIKE THIS, EDDIE. NEED REST AND RELAXATION.** _

Eddie feels a warmth in his chest at Venom’s concern. It’s a bossy sort of concern, certainly, but it’s genuine. And he does have a point that Eddie could use a break: it’s not as if he’s getting much done.

“Yeah, okay, just for a few minutes.”

He stands from the desk and means to go to the couch, but thinks better of it and collapses onto the bed instead, stretching his limbs and hearing them pop after hours of being bent over a computer. He extends an arm over his head and exhales as the muscles stretch with a warm, glowing sort of ache.

_**HMM.** _

That was not a good sound. Usually it meant that Venom was about to eat something made of plastic, or mud, or fake fur.

 _**YOU LIKE THIS PAIN.**_

That was not what Eddie had expected to hear. “It’s not pain. Not exactly,” he explains. He can feel Venom tucked down snugly behind his stomach. “It only feels painful for a moment, but afterwards it feels nice.”

 _ **HMM. YOU HUMANS CALL IT…**_ Eddie feels Venom flicking through his mind for the word. _**MASSAGE?**_

“Basically, yeah.”

_**WE CAN DO THAT.** _

“Uh, wha-?”

Then Eddie feels Venom unspooling inside him, working towards his back, sliding over bone and muscle and sinew.

 _ **ROLL OVER,**_ Venom orders, and Eddie decides to comply, albeit warily.

Once he is settled on his front he feels Venom running over the muscles of his back, but under his skin. Venom forms firm rounded shapes that dig into the muscle, twisting and releasing. It’s intense, bordering on painful, but the tingling feeling of relaxed warmth that remains afterwards is blissful.

“Hrugh,” Eddie says, cogently.

Venom purrs, satisfied that Eddie is satisfied, and Eddie can feel the vibrations across his back. Venom shifts and wiggles, digging into his shoulders to release the knots deep in the muscles.

Eddie gasps aloud as one particularly tough knot is released with what feels like a pop, sudden relief flooding in where there had been only tension before.

“Guh. You’re good at that,” he slurs, and Venom purrs again.

Venom works up his shoulder blades, along the ridges of his shoulders, and then down the length of his spine. It’s exquisite, this feeling of Venom under his skin, hunting out any sore spots and digging deep until the muscles are loose and slack.

His eyes drift closed as Venom works along the rest of his body, down his legs, between each toe, along the meat of his arms and around his sore wrists from typing all day. It feels like a hot, hard ball is rolling over every part of him, squeezing and releasing, causing tingles to run across his skin.

When a particularly stubborn knot in his shoulder is released, Eddie groans and grinds down into the mattress. It feels _amazing._

He realizes through a haze that while his body is limp and pliant, his dick is rock hard. He feels a faint sense of embarrassment, but not enough to stop him from grinding against the mattress again, sparks of pleasure joining the sensations zipping through his body.

 _ **HMM**_ , Venom says again, and Eddie knows he’s in for it now. Venom’s interest is stirred, and his movements beneath Eddie’s skin become more light, more teasing.

 _ **YOU KNOW WE CAN TAKE ANY SHAPE,**_ Venom says as he runs lightly up Eddie’s thigh.

“... yeah?”

 _ **WE HAD IDEAS ABOUT A SHAPE YOU MIGHT LIKE.**_ Venom squeezes Eddie’s ass from the inside, one cheek at a time. It’s a bizarre sensation but not, all things considered, unpleasant.

“... yeah?” he says again, and it comes out rougher this time.

He feels Venom slide out from under his skin, out of his body and into the air over his bed. It feels like taffy, stretching out from him in thick ropes. And then he can _feel_ Venom concentrating, feel Venom pulling his body into a new configuration. At the end, Eddie catches just a hint of uncertainty and hope that Eddie will like it.

When he rolls over to look, Venom is above him, broad shoulders as usual, tapering down to a smaller waist, and then down to legs with a thick, juicy cock hanging between them. Like the rest of Venom, his cock is jet black and rippling, like it would be slick to the touch.

Venom grabs the cock in one clawed hand and works at it slowly. _**YOU LIKE IT, EDDIE?**_

Eddie can only stare.

His mouth waters.

It looks… fuck. It looks exactly how he’d imagined it.

_**WE KNOW, EDDIE. WE PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT.** _

It’s big though. Really big. So big Eddie isn’t sure that he can take it, it seems that there’s no way that it would fit. An edge of panic plays around the back of his mind, uncertainty about what they’re doing, doubt about his own body, his own capacity.

But Venom looks after him, opens him up wide with tentacles and fingers and tongue, does it so slowly and so patiently that Eddie’s begging for release by the end.

No, not begging. He is half of Venom, scourge of the San Francisco underworld, and he does not _beg_.

He might have pleaded a bit, but that was entirely different.

Finally, Eddie lets Venom position him wherever he wants and he is rolled over onto his front. A sharp claw drags slowly down his spine, his skin tingling with something just beside the line of pain. Eddie enjoys that more than he would have expected.

Venom uses a huge hand to grab both of Eddie’s wrists and to hold them firmly against his back, and god damn if he isn’t into that. He can feel Venom looming over him, his breath hot on his neck, his weight over his thighs pushing him into the mattress.

Eddie floats. All there is in his head is here and now, the feeling of the cotton sheets soft against his skin, the weight of Venom holding him down, the comfort of contact all over his body.

When Venom slides inside him, just a little at first, it’s almost overwhelming. He feels like he is being split apart, like he’s stuffed to capacity, like he can’t possible take another inch. But Venom talks him through it, holds him steady, gives him time to catch his breath.

When Venom starts pushing in again, this time it’s a little easier, his body less resistant. He lets himself feel the slow slide, the delicious stretch of his rim, the feeling of being rubbed and petted from the inside.

And then Venom touches up against his prostate and Eddie yelps aloud, his whole body shaking.

 _ **SHH, EDDIE, WE HAVE YOU,**_ Venom soothes as Eddie twitches. _**YOU LIKE IT THERE?**_

Eddie can’t say anything but he nods, smushing his face into the pillow.

Venom runs a claw gently over his buttock and starts to move in slow, easy thrusts, his slick cock pushing up against Eddie’s prostate each time.

It’s like fireworks are being lit behind his eyes, the pleasure hitting like lightning, all-consuming. He hears little mewling noises as Venom moves inside him and he realizes that he is the one making them.

He shoves his fist into his mouth and tries to stay quiet.

 _ **NO, EDDIE,**_ Venom says gently. _**WE LIKE THE NOISES YOU MAKE.**_

And Eddie can feel how true that is, how Venom doesn’t exactly desire sex in the way that humans do, but that he does desire closeness and intimacy, and that he so loves to make Eddie feel good. He wants to hear how he is pleasing Eddie, to know he is making him happy. It’s a rush of emotion to feel that, like being wrapped in a blanket of tenderness.

Eddie pulls his hand out of his mouth and grabs the bed sheet instead, and Venom hums, pleased. He resumes his slow thrusts, making Eddie keen.

It doesn’t take long before Eddie is ready to go off, the tension building throughout his body, Venom growling deeply as he moves inside him.

Just when he thinks he can't take it anymore, Venom leans down flush with Eddie's back and _bites_ , digging his teeth into the junction of Eddie's shoulder and neck. Eddie’s eyes widen, he gasps, his vision whites out, and he comes, spurting over the sheets beneath him.

While lights dance in front of Eddie’s eyes Venom growls deep and fucks him through it, not so hard now but still pushing in deep. He feels so full, overwhelmingly so, but Venom keeps going, keeps sliding into him with long, slow strokes.

“Enough,” he whines. “Venom, that’s enough.”

_**BUT YOU ARE DELICIOUS LIKE THIS, EDDIE. CHEMICALS IN YOUR BRAIN TASTE SO SWEET.** _

It’s starting to burn now, the skin around his ass feeling red and raw, the sparks of pleasure becoming points of discomfort. Before it becomes straightforwardly painful, Venom pulls out and Eddie gasps for air.

The feeling of relief is short lived, however, and Eddie twitches all over when he feels Venom wet tongue lapping at his entrance.

“Vee,” he whimpers, “Vee, I can’t.”

_**JUST A LITTLE BIT EDDIE. WE’RE NOT DONE TASTING YOU YET.** _

The sensation of Venom’s rough tongue against his hot skin has him shivering all over, trying to twist away to lessen the sensations. But Venom holds him in place, makes him take it, pushing past his boundaries and leaving him twitching. He feels damp on his face and distantly realizes that tears are running down his cheeks and that he’s drooling into the pillow.

 _ **SO GOOD, EDDIE,**_ Venom purrs. _**SO TASTY FOR US.**_

Just as he’s about to beg, to scream, to shake apart with withe the overstimulation, Venom eases up, nuzzling at Eddie’s ass, and withdraws.

Eddie can’t move, can’t think, can’t do anything except try to breathe. His muscles feel like he’s gone through a wringer, every ounce of energy and stress squeezed out of him so there is nothing left but a satisfied, empty feeling.

Venom slides over his skin and blankets him, licking a fond stripe up Eddie’s cheek.

 _ **MORE RELAXED NOW, EDDIE?**_ Venom asks, and there’s a definite smugness to it.

“Ngggg,” Eddie manages, tugging at Venom’s edges to wrap him more tightly around his body.

 _ **OUR EDDIE WORKS SO HARD.**_ Venom’s voice in his head sounds proud. _ **SLEEP NOW.**_

Venom mops his brow with a tentacle, wiping away the sweat and grime. Eddie drifts off to sleep to the feeling of Venom petting his hair, utterly wrung out and thoroughly sated.


End file.
